


Пасмурно в аду

by north_venice



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Эта весна не оставила после себя ничего, кроме оголённых скелетов, спрятанных под растаявшим снегом и слоем грязи.





	1. i. я забинтую глаза вином

_герои пустые, интриги нелепы,  
мне не интересно   
(не интересно)_

.

— Ты говорил, что ты любишь людей.

Всё начинается с Кишитани Шинры.

— Уверен, вы поладите.

Изая смеётся, раскручивая лезвие в ладони.

Всё начинается с Кишитани Шинры — с его горящих глаз, съезжающих вечно очков и набора белых халатов на будущее; с его рассказов о Селти, о Шингене, снова о Селти, о Селти, _о Селти, о Селти_ и, наконец, о _самом сильном человеке в Икебукуро_.

Изая не чувствует себя заинтригованным — к тому моменту он уже _знает_ , но что-то трепещет в нём от осознания, что он увидит его _воочию_.

Любая легенда приобретает совершенно иное значение, если её похоронить заживо.

— Он, знаешь, — Изая закидывает ногу на ногу и растягивает губы в улыбке, пока небо — _аспидно-синий_ — тянется в бесконечность и трещины разбегаются паучьей сетью по бетонному забору, пока осыпается пыль золотом на грязные кроссовки и его чёрный пиджак. — По твоим рассказам _совершенно не похож на человека_.

Всё начинается с Кишитани Шинры.  
Всё становится _немного сложнее_ гораздо позже.

Хейваджима Шизуо отвергает его — рычит сквозь зубы злое _ты меня бесишь_ , и это — вместо сигнала, это — вместо первого выстрела у Хана Соло, объявление войны — первый упавший флаг с баррикады, первый выстрел по гражданским — у Изаи замирает дыхание и начинают дрожать от нетерпения руки при одном только _взгляде_.

Хейваджима Шизуо отрекается от него, едва только взглянув в его сторону, как он отрекается от права называться человеком, бросаясь на нож и совершенно не чувствуя боли или, может быть, чувствуя, но не придавая этому значения.

_( его это не слишком волнует, в общем и целом — болевой порог у монстров всегда завышен. )_

Изая смеётся — нет ничего человечнее, чем сразиться с чудовищем и выжить.  
 _Нет ничего человечнее, чем сразиться с чудовищем и умереть._

— Все истории так или иначе оказываются про любовь, — Шинра говорит ему, улыбаясь, как само собой разумеющееся, и даже не смотрит в его сторону при этом, словно он и так уже должен знать об этом, словно это — непреложная истина, которую он упустил по какой-то разве что совершенной случайности. — В конце всё всегда сводится к примерно одному и тому же.

Покачивающиеся от ветра календулы — верный признак ненависти к себе.

Шинре нравится говорить о любви и о Селти — эти понятия в его голове синонимичны, и Изая понимает его в каком-то смысле — Изае нравится наблюдать за толпой из окна собственного класса больше, чем смотреть за дерущимися птицами, и Шинре абсолютно всё равно, в какой момент собеседник перестаёт его слушать, потому что Селти, _Селти, Селти,_ и в какой-то момент у Изаи начинает кружиться голова, но он, конечно, понимает — как-то в теории. В общих чертах.

Шинра любит её — каждой обронённой неловко или намеренно фразой, каждым движением руки, каждым _взглядом_ , от которого Изаю тошнит — плавленный сахар на своих зубах он почти чувствует.

Кишитани говорит о любви постоянно, и это тоже проблема — если Шинра решит однажды избавиться от всего человечества во имя её, Изае придётся _что-то с этим сделать_ , а Шинра кажется ему слишком важным — ему отдаст своё обескровленное сердце обезглавленная валькирия, пообещавшая ему место в чертоге Одина. Он не может это не учитывать.

— Может быть, Изая, — Шинра улыбается — он всегда улыбается, щурится из-за стёкол, стучит пальцами по чужой парте — раздражает, но не настолько, чтобы остановить его. Его вообще не должно здесь быть, но Шинре _всегда скучно_ , и в этот раз Селти сказала ему _найти себе друзей_ , так что он честно _старается изо всех сил_. — Ты просто влюблён?

Изая смеётся.  
Долго.  
Почти истерически.  
Любой другой бы отшатнулся уже, но Шинра просто смотрит на него — всё с тем же искренним любопытством.

_( его от этого тошнит. )_

Шизуо Хейваджима смотрит на него со злостью — сжимает кулаки, кричит и кидает вещи, и рушит стены, и вырывает столбы из асфальта, ломая себе руки и выворачивая запястья, выдыхаясь и теряя силы.

Изае нравится смотреть на него в луже крови — Шизуо всегда замечает всё слишком поздно — когда падает на землю и не может больше двигаться, когда красный расплывается по его белой рубашке яркими пятнами, когда кто-то из девушек кричит и просит вызвать скорую — Изая не двигается с места, запуская пальцы в светлые волосы — на ощупь совсем жёсткие, даже слипшиеся от крови.

Изая немного надеется, что Шизуо однажды просто _убьёт себя сам_ , но такой вариант развития событий кажется ему утомительным. Более того — маловероятным.

У животных, он знает, с инстинктами самосохранения всё просто отлично. Гораздо лучше, чем у людей.

Он улыбается, царапая линии ножом на парте:

— Я люблю людей, Шинра.

У него на зубах — остатки полыни, которой его тошнило.  
У него в горле — пепел сгоревших лёгких.

Шизуо Хейваджима смотрит на него с ненавистью, граничащей с презрением, и ладони у него грубые — в порезах, дыхание — сбитое, и зрачки расширены так, что цвета совсем не остаётся, когда он шипит от прикосновения к не зажившим ещё порезам на животе и понятия не имеет, что делать дальше — в его глазах _почти страх_ , но Изая знает — это только от растерянности.

Животные пугаются непривычных действий.  
Собаки всегда запоминают как руку кормящую, так и бьющую.  
 _( они скулят и ползают в ногах, когда не могут их отличить. )_

Изая улыбается, царапая линии ножом на парте:

— Он что-то другое.

Шинра пожимает плечами:

— Это не всегда плохо.  
— _Это не всегда интересно._

Шинра не понимает и никогда не поймёт — люди интересует его мало.

Изая знает, что такое любовь — в том, как его сёстры смотрят друг на друга, в том, как Шинра говорит громко о Селти, раскидывая руки и вальсируя по пустому классу, в том, как сам он говорит о людях,  
 _шизуо смотрит на него со злостью настолько искренней что сжимает горло и это его ненависть ненависть ненависть к себе самому на самом деле и в том как он замирает под его пальцами нет ничего удивительного и в его глазах только шок и только дрожь в ослабевших руках и голос срывающийся на шёпот_  
 **это не любовь.**

Подруга Микаге, имени которой он ещё не знает, краснеет неловко и прячет лицо в ладонях, — Шараку смотрит на неё выжидательно и терпеливо, пока она не выдыхает наконец, заправляя чёрную прядь волос за ухо:

— Шизу, — она говорит с какой-то неподдельной искренностью, — кажется милым.

Микаге вскидывает брови, и её удивление — единственная причина, по которой она до сих пор его не заметила.  
Не заметила, что он слушает.

— Он же _чудовище_.

Девушка с чёрными волосами пожимает плечами, и это как бы недоумённо, как бы само собой разумеющееся, как бы _не проблема совсем:_

— Нельзя быть чудовищем и человеком одновременно.

Изая смеётся — они оборачиваются в его сторону одновременно и резко, но это имеет мало значения.  
Верно, он думает.  
Как ни старайся — не получится.

У него на зубах — остатки полыни, которой его тошнило.  
У него в горле — пепел сгоревших лёгких.

Шизуо не целует его в ответ, но и руки не убирает тоже.   
_В этом апреле расцветают ирисы._


	2. ii. буду танцевать

_веселых таблеток пустая обойма  
дурацкое тело в пакете белья  
смешная записка на рыжей обоине  
«это был я» (это был я)_

.

Самый надёжный способ приручить животное — дать ему разорвать себя на части.

Последняя весна в их жизни запоминается Изае брошенными на обочине пиджаками, испуганным взглядом Накуры (от _это твоя вина_ он приходит к _хорошо_ и _ладно_ и _пожалуйста помоги мне_ и это _смешно_ , как ты ни глянь) и поломанными руками — чужими, конечно; У Изаи слишком хорошо получается уворачиваться от выпадов в его сторону, чтобы хоть раз пострадать серьёзно. Микаге списывает это на его везение — качает головой, встряхивает волосами. Поводит нервно плечами при мысли о Хейваджиме, который даже лица её не знает — не помнит — и бормочет что-то о том, что он точно спятил, раз продолжает его провоцировать, но всё равно никуда не уходит.

Её собачья преданность, Изая решает, умилительна, но не настолько, чтобы ей что-то говорить — она непременно расскажет кому-нибудь треть правды, если будет знать половину. Из целей исключительно благородных, конечно, но сути дела это не меняет.

Последняя весна запоминается ему растрёпанными высветленными волосами и торопливыми вздохами за закрытой дверью кабинета биологии, пока Шизуо целует его — быстро, жадно и как-то больше из отчаяния, чем по иной причине, — чужие руки задирают его рубашку, вытаскивая её рваным движением из брюк, цепляются за петли, удерживающие ремень, касаются внутренней стороны его бёдер — слишком быстро, чтобы он успел всё осознать — слишком отчаянно — мимолётно — совершенно не задерживаясь, — пока Шизуо отстраняется от него на сантиметры и выдыхает резко, и его губы всё ещё совсем рядом, и сигареты, которые он курит, на вкус просто отвратительны (и не то чтобы он разбирается, конечно, но _какими они ещё могут быть_ ), и Изая думает лихорадочно, цепляясь пальцами за чужую шею, за волосы, касаясь — отрывисто — линии его скул и выше: _вдыхай меня, вдыхай меня, вдыхай меня —  
— **дыши мной**.  
( вместо всего остального. )_

Шизуо замирает, касаясь пряжки его ремня, и у него дрожат руки — едва заметно, — и глаза отводит в сторону _лишь бы не на него_ , и Изая замечает всё это, потому что взгляд от чужих ресниц отвести трудно, и прежде, чем он успеет спросить, прежде, чем он успеет отстраниться, Изая двигает бёдрами — резко — и шипит ему в губы, сжимая пальцами отросшие пряди с каштановым на корнях:

— Даже не думай.

Шизуо замирает — в его руках.  
Шизуо медлит — в его руках.

Он или подчинится, или убьёт его сразу — тут никогда не дано третьего, и Изая скорее умрёт сам, чем оставит ему достойную альтернативу.  
И первое, и второе будет означать поражение.  
 _Для него, конечно._ Изая не привык ставить себя в ситуации, из которых не сможет выйти победителем.

Шизуо всё ещё пытается сдерживаться, всё ещё думает, что контролирует происходящее, и Изая откидывает голову назад, открывая шею, и тянет его к себе ближе, и смеётся — _животное_ , — пальцами левой руки скользит ниже, проводя линии по свежим царапинам на щеке, цепляется за острый подбородок и заставляет его поднять голову, пока Шизуо пытается не смотреть на него, пока его щёки заливает алым, пока он всё ещё тяжело дышит и проводит языком по раскрасневшимся губам.

Изая говорит ему — шипит скорее:

— Смотри на меня.

Всё происходит именно так, как быть и должно — если и наблюдать за любовью, то только со стороны, если и приносить жертвы богу, то только стоя в задних рядах на коленях и держа левую руку у сердца. 

Шизуо поднимает глаза на него — не то жертва, не то герой распятия. Открывает рот, хочет сказать что-то, но Изая не слышит, не слушает и только и может, что смотреть на его дрожащие ресницы и повторять, повторять, _повторять смотри на меня смотри только на меня_ , пока Шизуо не выдыхает резко и не целует его — снова, и это, в принципе, значит — поражение, это, в принципе, значит, — что Шизуо сдался.

Хочется засмеяться, но не хватает воздуха.

Всё заканчивается стремительно — как будто и не начиналось (никогда) (совсем) (вовсе), как будто не останется синяков на запястьях и царапин на горле — это всё ничего не будет значить, если не говорить об этом после, и Изая касается собственных губ пальцами и смеётся глухо, застёгивая пряжку ремня, — все равны перед страшным судом, но архангелы вряд ли припомнят такие детали. В католической церкви не принято наказывать за помыслы.

У него на зубах — остатки полыни, которой его тошнило.  
У него в горле — пепел сгоревших лёгких.

— Изая.

 _Его голос звучит устало._ Без даже лёгкого оттенка любопытства — без раздражения даже. 

Запускает пальцы в растрёпанные волосы, шипит недовольно, касаясь шеи, смотрит куда-то в сторону — Изая никак не может вспомнить, какого цвета у него глаза, но это и не важно, наверное — в общей картине ничего не значит в любом случае. _Забавно_ , он думает, _и только_.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Это всё ради высшего блага — наверное.  
 _( в раю нет места чудовищам. )  
( они погибают при армагеддоне — по традиции. )_

Это всё ради высшего блага — наверное; в его планах Хейваджима Шизуо если и умрёт, то во время Рагнарёка, и Изая вряд ли хоть как-то будет к этому причастен, хотя было бы, конечно, _приятно_ — тянет руку, чтобы коснуться чужих волос, но замирает, так ничего и не сделав.

Хейваджима Шизуо не смотрит в его сторону.  
 _( так не должно быть. )_

Он улыбается.

— Умереть святым.

Нет никакого смысла лгать животным — Хейваджима Шизуо переводит на него взгляд — _медленно_ , смотрит — _пристально_ , пытается понять _врёт он или нет_ , но сдаётся, конечно — он сдаётся каждый раз, когда сталкивается с истиной.

Чудовищ всегда помещают в наказание кому-то; Минотавр был личным кошмаром Миноса — кара за человеческую алчность; Медуза была рождена, чтобы быть убитой Персеем; змеи в её волосах — злой рок, змеи в её волосах — её единственная защита. Полюбить кого-то вроде неё удалось бы разве что слепому, но мифы не помнят любви к уродливому.

Хейваджима Шизуо смотрит на него — пристально. Не переставая застёгивать пуговицы на рубашке.

— Несёшь чушь.

Изая смеётся — над ним и для него, пока Хейваджима бросает ему в руки его собственный помятый пиджак, пока кто-то кричит под окнами, пока слышатся шаги за дверью и кто-то дёргает ручку — раз-два-три и торопливо уходит, приглушённо извиняясь женским голосом.

Изая смеётся, стряхивая пыль с рукавов, пока Хейваджима бормочет скорее себе под нос:

— Исчезни, — и поправляет складки на голубых брюках, словно его и нет здесь и словно он ничего никогда не значил.

Это забавно, он думает. 

Последняя весна в их жизни запоминается Изае настойчивым стуком по запертой двери и угрозами под лестницей — тихий шёпот, прерываемый отдалёнными шагами, и чужие пальцы на вороте его рубашки; Шинра, которого он видит из окна второго этажа, продолжает рассуждать о любви и обещает познакомить их всех — как-нибудь — однажды — не сейчас, конечно, но обязательно после — с Селти; Кёхей Кадота только улыбается на это осторожно, Хейваджима Шизуо безразлично пожимает плечами, раздражённо сминая пустую пачку синего цвета и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не разорвать её тут же или не бросить себе под ноги.

Изая вертит дешёвые сигареты в пальцах, носком ботинка упираясь в спинку стула и лениво покачиваясь на подоконнике — Микаге бормочет что-то о том, что не успеет поймать его, если он выпадет из окна, и дёргает его осторожно за рукав пиджака, пропахший дымом и чужим запахом.

Самый надёжный способ приручить животное — дать ему разорвать тебя на части.

Больше он ничего не помнит.


End file.
